


The Prince and the Gnome Queen

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad End AU in which Gravity Falls ends before it really begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Gnome Queen

Dipper laid down on the ground, confused. His vision was blurred, and he tasted blood. What had just happened? Last he had known, he and his sister had been fleeing from the gnomes...and then the golf cart had rolled. He tried picking himself up but yelped in pain. Looking around as his vision swam, he tried taking in the scene around him. The golf cart was ruined, and he was sure his Grunkle Stan was going to be mad. However, inviting your niece and nephew out to gnome infested woods wasn't exactly safe, so some casualties were bound to happen.

Dipper spotted Mabel's body over across the way. Her arm was twisted at a peculiar angle - and her breathing shallow. Dipper felt a sudden rush of adrenaline kick in as he limped over to her body. He got down on his knees and put his ear where her heart was. It was faintly beating, which wasn't a good sign. Dipper tried shaking her awake, but all it warranted was a cry of pain from her unconscious form. Mabel groaned.

"Oh god...Mabel." Dipper panicked as he looked around. The cart had careened off the road and into the woods, down a hill. It'd be a struggle to get back up there, and if he did manage to get up there, he'd be relying on some sort of person coming down the road. He didn't like the chances. Plus he'd be leaving his sister, alone and unconscious, in the woods.

He then heard a chilling laugh, like a million high pitched chortles, come from up the hill. Looking up he heard tremendous footsteps, and he knew the gnomes were coming. He knew he didn't have much time, especially for his previously formulated plan. He _had_ to think, but nothing came to. Desperately, he picked Mabel up and started limping deeper into the woods. It was safer than staying there.

The woods got progressively more dark as they continued in, more and more of the summer evening being blocked out by tall coniferous tress. Dipper still heard the shaking of the trees behind him, he knew the gnomes were in pursuit...and as time passed, he knew they were gaining. He was running out of time. He just had to think! _Why_ _couldn't he think_.

He paused as he saw a mostly hollow tree. Clearing his throat, he went over to it and stashed Mabel away in the tree. Pushing himself inside next, he made sure they were shrouded by darkness so that they wouldn't be seen unless the trunk was investigated. The inside was old, the trees age showing from how had once had a wide girth - though now rotting. Dipper held his breath as he sense the gnomes approach even closer, and squeezed Mabel's hand as he knew they were right by the tree.

The gnomes wanted her as their queen. Dipper couldn't let his sister be subjugated to that - no matter what. Who knew how these encounters worked, who knows how any of it worked? A few hours ago, Dipper had been innocent to the paranormal, and now he was neck deep in it. He shuddered at the thought of being neck deep in gnomes. This motivated him even more to protect his sister.

The seconds passed by as lifetimes, the hoarse breathing of the giant gnome monstrosity overpowering his sense of sound. He felt the the movements of it in his bones, the vibrations reverberating throughout his very core. Suddenly, all became still. Dipper sighed with relief, figuring the beast to be gone.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The monster ripped the hollow trunk out of the group, causing Dipper and Mabel to spill out onto the group in front of it. With a mighty roar it splintered the hefty trunk in its fist, causing large spears of wood to rain down. Dipper, dazed and confused, looked over at where his sister lay. A large section of wood fell toward her. Instinctively he ran, pushing her frail form out from under it, but his own body in its path.

The spear pierced him through the back of his right shoulder, straight through skin, blood, muscle, and bone. Coming out the other side of his body, the sharpened branch embeded itself deep into the ground. Dipper screamed in pain, oh god the pain. Blood leaked out around the sections of wood, and tears leaked out around his eyes. It was then that Jeff dismounted the giant abnormality that was the gnome creature and came upon Dipper and Mabel.

"Ha-ha, thank you kindly for saving our queen!" Jeff sneered. Dipper couldn't find it within himself to form words, nothing would work right. His body was going into shock. "Ye-ah. Gonna make a lot more gnomes with a girl like this. Give her some time to heal for maximum enjoyment, ya' feel me?" Jeff laughed again.

"I don't know why you're even that mad." Jeff snapped his fingers and the large gnome beast grabbed Dipper's sister's limp body. "After all, now you're technically a prince." Dipper tried to move but he couldn't - the edges of his vision were becoming dark, blurry.

"But hey," Jeff walked up to Dipper and patted him on the back. "You look pretty messed up. I don't really think you're making it out of these woods, and if you did I couldn't have you trying to steal our queen again...so..." Dipper felt something stick him through his stomach, and poke out his back. Jeff brought back his dagger (more of a sword for the gnome, actually) and sheathed it. "...just gonna take care of that problem now." 

Dipper shuddered as he slowly fell to the ground, his body dragging along the stick stuck into his body up the arm. As his face laid buried in dirt and grass, and his consciousness fades, Dipper found himself feeling emptiness and regret. He had failed his sister, he had failed in every way.

He was only the dishonored prince to the gnome queen.


End file.
